


【樊昕】上上签

by ltly_2



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltly_2/pseuds/ltly_2
Summary: 之前盲狙的渝卷高考作文题-何须浅碧深红色，自是花中第一流（李清照）-受光于庭户见一堂，受光于天下照四方（魏源）决定写这两句w





	【樊昕】上上签

**Author's Note:**

> *樊昕限定 粮食向  
> *伪 现实向 真 OOC  
> *时间线是SPS之前  
> *全程多为胖儿视角w  
> *真的写得很无聊 零分作文预定qwq 不妥删

1.我不信这个  
说起国胖运动员，虽然大多都是根正苗红的党员，还有一身正气的解放军，但大家多多少少都有点迷信。大到组团前去雍和宫，小到穿什么颜色吃什么食物，还有龟毛到发胶该抹多少往哪个方向抹……咳咳，跑题了。总之一到大赛前，相互串门的也少了，都怕打扰了对方“发功”，住同一间屋子的也泾渭分明，轻易不去动对方的东西。樊振东虽然秉持着“我不玩这个……啊不对，我不信这个”的理念，但他这次的双打搭档，实际年龄写作昕哥心理年龄读作（前）师弟的许昕同志以实际行动告诉小胖同志，他信这个，而且很信。  
这种迷信行为倒并不表现在穿什么衣服上面，毕竟大家这次都一整套里约金刚圈，红色黑色蓝色哪件干了换哪件。具体体现在某个网瘾少年最近刷微博的星座相关、生肖运势的频率比以前更高，而且还七情上脸，常常看完一篇小论文之后用复杂的眼神瞅瞅自个儿，又用自以为掩饰得很好其实一览无余的余光瞅瞅樊振东，搞得东哥很想突然回一句“瞅啥瞅？”不过作为一个靠谱的舍友兼搭档，胖儿觉得自己还是要坚守一下底线，不能被轻易带跑。

2.我真不信这个  
所以自己到底是为啥要陪他出来觅食……樊振东第一百次地扪心自问。在达成了「机场吃肯德基（并误机」、「在德国吃日料」等成就之后，看起来又可以达成「在德国找中餐馆（并迷路」的新成就了。许昕再看了一眼手机上的导航，猛地一拍手“胖儿，我们到了！”语气激动，表情真挚，浑身上下洋溢着「快夸我」的气息。樊振东只好顶着世界第一可爱的小胖脸顺势眯了眼笑“昕哥真厉害！（走了好久，我都饿坏了）这家店看起来就很好吃（我们快进去吧）~”堪称敷衍的夸奖，对方却挺受用的，大手一挥点了五六个菜，然后把菜单推到樊振东跟前“随便点，别跟你昕哥客气”。  
所以这位哥到底是对他俩的饭量有什么错误认知？（许昕：不是说八一吃饭都用盆的吗？）叹了口气，翻到最后几页的点心部分，随手指了一盘甜点，想着等会吃不完也好打包嘛……许昕倒是再认真看了一眼最后指的点心，笑着接了一句“胖儿点的幸运饼干呀~”看着对方了然的眼神，樊振东觉得……算了，不解释了，反正事实胜于雄辩，我可不会点赞转发评论那些迷信思想，我们解放军一身正气口亨。

3\. Fortune Cookie=幸运饼干  
幸运饼干是用香草和奶油和生面团制成，在镂空部分放进去带有箴言或者签语的小纸条，然后烤脆成为类似于徐福记煎饼的小点心。许昕一边翻着某度一边下了定义。樊振东想了想，觉得和在饺子里边包硬币，谁吃到就有好运气是一个道理。等fortune cookie端上来他看形状也越看越像饺子，用筷子夹起一个就想啊呜一口吞下肚，半道被许昕的筷子给拦下来了。“胖儿，这可不是吞汤圆，里边有纸条。（樊振东：昕哥我吃汤圆也不会整个吞下去的？？？）（加重语气）是求签的纸条哦！”  
好吧，所以关心的还是虚无的运势，还不是真实的弟弟。就很气。樊振东别别扭扭地嚼着小饼干，把纸条上的饼干屑吹吹干净，就平放在桌上也不打开，假装没看见许昕期盼的眼神。  
……怎么有种考试过后想偷偷看一眼同桌成绩的既视感（。  
许昕自己想着也笑了出来，伸手抓了一个饼干，一用力就掰开了。把两个半块放进嘴里，手指就顺势摊开了纸条，还往樊振东那边偏了偏。胖儿正专心致志嚼着排骨，这时想着必须配合他昕哥的“不计前嫌”，于是两个毛茸茸的脑袋凑到了一起，盯着纸条上的两行字陷入了沉思。

4、所以当初还是该好好学文化课  
「Why do you need it light biue or crimson ,There is no beautiful flowers except it.——何须浅碧深红色，自是花中第一流。」  
沉默的气息在两人之间流动，许昕以眼神示意：胖儿你的文化课成绩好像还不错哈，解释一下？樊振东用脑电波回应：昕哥你不是上交本科顺利毕业了嘛，姿势水平肯定比我不知高到哪里去了，靠你了~两个一流运动员苦着脸，看看中文好像也不太懂，瞅瞅英文也不太明白。小胖还在试图回忆起前几年被逼着背过的各种古诗词，正想着把诗歌鉴赏的条条框框套进去，终归先夸对方一通才好。许昕倒是戳着手机求助某度，不过这个餐厅里的信号异常不好，等加载等了半天也没加载出什么解释。他索性放下手机，打开了樊振东之前放在桌子上的纸条。

「受光于隙见一床,受光于牖见室央,受光于庭户见一堂,受光于天下照四方。」  
这次倒全是中文了，但是好像更看不懂了……恩，好像是个排比句？还能想起这种专有名词，许昕在心里默默给自己点了个赞。胖儿好像还没放弃他的诗歌鉴赏活动，此时正嘟着嘴趴在桌上瞅着那张纸条，连下一道端上来的烤鸭也不想吃了。上菜的服务生小姐姐看着这桌两人对坐无言，都盯着手里的字条嘟嘴~(○｀ 3′○)~鼓脸~(○｀Д´○)~表情如出一辙，撑不住笑了出来。然后立即收获了两道亮闪闪的目光和两脸期待，小姐姐顿时觉得压力有点大。

5、解签还需写签人  
许昕以眼神示意了一下，这时就看出双打默契度培训的成效了，从他昕哥的暗示阿不明示来看，自己又要出去卖萌了。沉稳的花季老将只好暂且放下其实也并没有很严肃的表情，抬头向小姐姐眯眼笑，并且发射出萌之国宝光波(´◉㉨◉)~其实早就被击中的小姐姐捂着心口跑过来，开口就是流利的汉语：“请问两位客人有什么需要帮忙的吗？”中餐馆的服务生会讲中文倒是不奇怪，但这金发碧眼一看就是外国人啊……樊振东顿了一下，语言系统刚被强行切换成英语模式，嘴里含着的一声excuse me不知应不应当说出口，就不由自主地停顿了一下。许昕倒是很自来熟地接上了话：你汉语说得真好呀~能不能帮我们翻译一下这两张签纸上的内容呢？当然可以啦，这些签语都是我设计的w哇你真厉害，我可能是个假的中国人[捂脸]没有啦，只是因为有中国血统而且对中国文化感兴趣，而且大学里学的就是汉语专业balabala……胖儿从一脸呆滞到一脸冷漠，内心想着昕哥果然话痨人设不崩对话里的表情我都能脑补出来了……  
“‘何须浅碧深红色’，这句是出自宋代女词人李清照的《鹧鸪天•桂花》，也就是赞美桂花的。花多以红为美，碧色则为贵，而桂花暗淡 轻黄，在外表上与传统的名花相比自然有些逊色，但是作者更欣赏桂花的香气，认为她是花中第一流。”说到此处Grace稍稍停顿了一下，对面眼神有点放空状态的两只忙不迭点点头，示意自己有听也有懂，并不是抱着听训话的态度……  
Grace想了想，念了一句英文，看着他们从有点放空变成一脸懵逼，终于忍不住笑了起来。“One does not need to be exceptionally qualified to be recognized as a consultant是这句词的另一种英文翻译，大意就是一个人并不需要被别人或者被约定俗成的规则标准所束缚，做自己就是最好的。”这次两个人飞快地点头表示对于心灵鸡汤的高度认同，许昕还戳出自己微博的简介给Grace看，「为自己而活」妥妥的~Grace的关注点倒是在认证上：“你们是乒乓球运动员呀，怪不得看你们眼熟。”于是双方愉快地互关了=v=  
“‘受光于隙见一床，受光于天下照四方’，所受者小，则所见者浅；所受者大，则所照者博。接受得越多，所照亮的也就越多，梦有多大，路就有多长，这都取决于自己的内心。”胖儿听得连连点头，许昕笑笑，接过话说：所以胖啊，一时的胜负输赢都不是事儿，未来终将是你，和你们的。  
胖：（昕哥我觉得你说得挺有道理的但是总觉得哪里怪怪的……？）  
此时的樊振东对于flag体质的领悟还没有那么深刻，他只是下意识地反驳道：昕哥你是对我没信心？对自己没信心？还是对我们的双打配合没信心？不等对方回答，他又展颜一笑：但我对这三者都很有信心。不管是照四方还是第一流，不都是上上签嘛~  
许昕定定地看他，然后扑过来戳了一把他的脸：你昕哥可是央视认证的超常自信心，冠军那一定是我们的~樊振东一边忙着躲开他昕哥的魔爪一边转头想向Grace解释一下，结果发现对方已经很体贴地走开了，对上他的目光时还俏皮地眨了眨眼。

6.尾声  
最后还是有两个菜动都没怎么动过。胖儿忙着往盒子里腾饼干，Grace帮他们把烤鸭打包装盒，许昕没什么事儿可做，只得拿过Grace（很体贴地？）带过来的笔记本，熟练地签上了自己的名字，然后顺手递给了小胖，看他一笔一划地签好。互道再见以后，两人拎着外带的菜品，讨论着怎样才能不被教练们发现并且偷渡进去w两张小小的纸条被樊振东捏在手上，许昕看了几眼，有点不好意思：胖啊，这个纸条你要是不要……（就给我吧？）后半句还没出口，樊振东就从善如流地递了一张过来，顺便附带一个眯眼笑：昕哥，我们交换保管吧~许昕接过属于樊振东的那张签语，不由得也笑了起来。

//20170825 END//

BEST WISHES&GOOD LUCK 两位全运加油❤


End file.
